El Bello durmiente
by Mitsuki Haruno
Summary: La sociedad de almas y el mundo humano se revolucionan por culpa de una de las descabelladas ideas de Yachiru. ¿Que pasaría si los personajes favoritos de Bleach se vieran obligados a representar una obra de teatro? [IchixRukixRenji HitsuxHina IshixHime]
1. 1º Acto Disfraces

**Summary**  
La sociedad de almas y el mundo humano se revolucionan por culpa de una de las descabelladas ideas de Yachiru. ¿Que pasaría si los personajes favoritos de Bleach se vieran obligados a representar una obra de teatro? IchixRukixRenji , OrihimexIshida, HitsuxHina

**Disclaimer**  
Para mi desgracia, ninguno de los personajes de bleach me pertenece. Son todos de Tite Kubo-sensei. Aunque sigo negociando los derechos de Ishida…

**Dedicatoria**  
A Yorleni y Maylu, que son las que me metieron en el mundillo de bleach (como os quiero! ToT), y son las que han aguantado mis ideas para el fic. Se que les gusta la idea y por eso les dedico a las dos el fic, mis friends-bleach-fans xD.

xxxxx

**1º Acto. Disfraces.**

- ¡Me niego rotundamente! -Sentenció el taicho de la décima división, mientras su teniente seguía insistiendo- ¡No quiero ni saber que pensarán las demás divisiones si me ven aparecer con _eso_!

- Pero Shiro-chan, ¿piensas actuar vestido de shinigami? - La voz de la teniente de cabello anaranjado adquirió un tono suplicante, mientras sus ojos empañados en falsas lágrimas miraban fijamente a su capitán con fingida pena.

- Por mucho que imites la voz de Hinamori no me vas a ablandar. -Su voz sonó algo menos fría y severa que de costumbre, tal vez por que sí había conseguido ablandar al peliplateado un poco.

Antes de que la fukutaicho de la décima división fuera capaz de abrir la boca para replicarle a su capitán, este ya había desaparecido tras las puertas corredizas de su despacho. Suspiró derrotada, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el cómodo sofá, apretando contra su voluptuoso busto aquel vestido rosa 'Yachiru' -léase rosa chicle- lleno de encajes y lazos que tan adorables encontraba.

Observó por última vez el vestido antes de doblarlo con suma delicadeza y guardarlo en una bolsa, preservando aquella pequeña obra de arte -según su vena sentimental- de posibles manchas o arrugas antes del día del estreno.

Guardó la bolsa en uno de los armarios más altos que encontró -por si al capitán se le ocurría hacerlo pedazos con su zanpakuto- y volvió a suspirar por enésima vez, buscando algún modo de convencerlo. Se tumbó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes, en un intento por evadir el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

xxxxx

- Que sí, que te queda bien… - Un chico de llamativos cabellos naranjas asintió con la cabeza por enésima vez, mientras la morena shinigami no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación, como si estuviera posando. - ¡Pero como me lo vuelvas a hacer repetir te tragas el trajecito!

- ¿No será que tienes envidia por que tu no sales? - Preguntó la Kuchiki, mientras enviaba una mirada de odio a Ichigo. Si las miradas mataran, de Ichigo solo quedarían las cenizas.

- ¡¿Como voy a tener envidia de ti? Es más, me alegro. Así no me tendré que aprender ningún estúpido guión, ni salir con ningún traje ridículo. - Sentenció el pelinaranja, girando la cara, pues lo último que le faltaba era que Rukia le viera sonrojado.

Y es que desde que ella había salido del armario de su habitación con aquel dichoso disfraz sus ojos parecían tener vida propia. Había sido incapaz de despegar la mirada de las esbeltas piernas de la Kuchiki. Aquellas condenadas mallas tan ajustadas terminarían por volverlo loco.

Por su parte, Rukia no se había percatado de aquel pequeño detalle. Aunque poniéndose aquellas mallas un par de tallas por debajo de la suya tal vez era lo que deseaba. Dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación como una posesa y se volvió a meter en el famoso armario para cambiarse otra vez.

xxxxx

Ridículo. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan ridículo. Apartó de su cara un molesto tirabuzón rojizo de un manotazo, mientras bufaba agobiado por culpa de aquella peluca. Miró de nuevo al espejo y este le devolvió la cara de amargado que tenía en aquel instante.

Por un instante tubo ganas de agarrar su zanpakuto -que por cierto, llevaba atada al lazo de aquel vestido tan repipi- y partir el maldito espejo en mil pedazos. Pero se arrepintió al pensar en los siete años de mala suerte que se le avecinaban -y la verdad, no necesitaba más de la que ya tenía-.

Tras un par de minutos más aguantando estoicamente la molesta peluca, la cogió y la tiró a la otra punta de la habitación. Después se quitó rápidamente el horrendo vestido rojo lleno de lazos y puntillas. Si después de aquello no cogía un trauma sería todo un milagro.

Una vez vestido de nuevo con sus atuendos de shinigami se dispuso a salir de su habitación, no sin antes ajustar a zabimaru en su cintura…

xxxxx

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara aquello era estrepitosamente ridículo. La estúpida peluca naranja le estaba matando del picor, y las veinte capas de la falda del vestido lo estaban asando de calor. Apenas podía respirar por culpa del ajustado corsé que se había puesto, y casi no podía moverse, pues el vestido le venía pequeño.

Además, los malditos tacones de aguja amenazaban con dejarlo sin tobillos -o eso, o acababa por descalabrarse-. Todo aquello mientras soportaba como podía la estridente risa de aquel montón de lana y algodón con forma de león que le taladraba los tímpanos.

Antes de tener que soportarle más, cogió uno de los zapatos y se lo tiró al peluche, acertando de pleno en la boca de este. A punto estaba de tirarle el otro, pues no dejaba de reírse aún con el tacón de aguja en la boca, cuando escuchó el sonido del pomo de la puerta al girarse.

Las pocas neuronas de las que gozaba empezaron a trabajar rápidamente, pensando en todas las posibles opciones para esconderse. Debajo de la cama imposible, estaba lleno de trastos. En el armario tampoco, Rukia podría encontrarle dentro. Entonces vio su salvación en forma de ventana. Corrió hacia ella como pudo -pues solo llevaba un zapato, descompensando su altura- y se lanzó por esta justo cuando la puerta se habría.

Para su suerte logró caer de pie, aunque, para su desgracia, en medio de la calle. Las pocas personas que pasaban por esta se apartaban tanto como podían de él, mientras le miraban como si fuera un loco. Se moría de la vergüenza, y lo peor es que no tenía las llaves de su casa.

xxxxx

Apenas había logrado enfundarse en aquel endemoniado traje de cuero negro, cuando se tropezó con la capa, cayendo de morros al suelo. El sonoro golpe secó lo debió escuchar medio vecindario, o al menos Ishida, pues antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse él ya estaba en la habitación.

Aunque precisamente para ayudar no estaba, más bien era él quien necesitaba que le echaran una mano -o un par-. Un incontrolable hilillo de sangre corría desde su nariz, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Todo producto de la 'explicita' posición en la que había ido a parar Inoue. Exactamente había quedado con el culo en pompa, y teniendo en cuenta el ajustado traje de cuero que llevaba, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Como pudo, pues su libertad de movimiento se había visto drásticamente reducida, logró ponerse a cuatro patas. Grave error. Cuando el quincy había logrado detener el sangrado de su nariz, otro chorro rojo se escurrió por la otra. Aunque esta casi no se distinguía sobre la cara del Uryuu, pues estaba casi tan roja como un tomate. Ahora sus ojos habían ido a parar sin querer al pronunciado escote de la chica, quien seguí sin darse demasiada cuenta.

Logró al fin ponerse en pie, para la suerte del chico, pues si hubiera estado mucho más rato en aquella postura no habría sobrevivido a tal sangrado. Aún no sabía de quien era la idea de que la pelinaranja actuara así, aunque si lo hacia, seguro que muchos sufrirían el mismo percance que él.

Con el orgullo por los suelo, se fue de la habitación sin decir nada. No quería meter la pata más después del pequeño incidente -o más bien de los dos pequeños incidentes-. Si todo seguía así, la obra de teatro sería la más accidentada de la historia.

xxxxx

Y aquí concluye el primer capítulo. Ya sabéis, acepto todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias. Desde las críticas más feroces hasta los mejores halagos. Bueno, es mi primera historia de Bleach -apenas hace un par de semanas que empecé a verlo- y me vino la idea a la mente un día. Espero que se entienda todo perfectamente -a veces no suelo explicarme demasiado bien-, pero para eso están los reviews x3.

Así que os dejo. Cualquier cosa le dais al botoncito que pone Go y me lo haceis saber n,n.

Próximo capítulo  
**2º acto. Preparativos.**


	2. 2º Acto Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Pues nada ha cambiado desde el primer capítulo. Todos los personajes siguen perteneciéndole a KT -acaparador- y sigo sin conseguir los de Ishida. Así que avisado estas KT, en cuando pueda pienso secuetrar a Ishida-kun! Muajajaja XD.

xxxxx

**2º Acto. Preparativos.**

Mediados de Agosto. Un calor bochornoso se había adueñado por completo del Seireitei, al igual que un imponente silencio inundaba sus calles y recovecos más ocultos. El Seireitei al completo se vio sumido en una calma aparente, _la calma antes de la tempestad._

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, unos ensordecedores gritos y alaridos dejaron en el olvido cualquier vestigio de la anterior calma. A base de agudos gritos, un grupo no demasiado numeroso de féminas se abrían paso por las calles poco concurridas del lugar. A la cabeza, una pequeña que apenas levantaba varios palmos del suelo, de corta y alborotada melena rosada. Tras ella, varias shinigamis discutían sobre temas efímeros, sin disminuir ni un ápice el tono de sus voces.

Ninguna se mantenía al margen de aquella disputa sin motivo aparente. Algunos de los valientes que pasaban junto al grupo de mujeres jurarían haber escuchado palabras como _escenario_ o _decorado_. Aún así, tratándose de _ellas_ nunca se sabía.

Tras un recorrido no demasiado largo, el grupo detuvo sus pasos ante uno de los numerosos edificios, de un blanco impoluto, con grandes puertas de roble macizo. El grupo al completo se adentro en el edificio, preparándose para lo que iba a ser un duro día de trabajo.

Y de nuevo el griterío invadió la gran sala, esta vez de manera más insufrible si cabía, pues el tamaño de la sala provocaba un gran eco, que se sumaba al ya nombrado estruendo. Aún así, las shinigamis parecían trabajar a gusto, entre gritos, pero a gusto.

A base de brochazos, Matsumoto Rangiku pintaba parte del atrezzo, vociferando mil y una maldiciones en contra de su capitán, manteniéndose a duras penas sentada sobre sus rodillas, luchando internamente contra el incipiente sueño que le provocaba la borrachera.

A su lado, algo abochornada por todas las intimidades de Hitsugaya que su teniente acababa de airear, Hinamori Momo contemplaba en silencio a la pelinaranja, quien empezaba a tambalearse de forma peligrosa. Y sin poder evitarlo, ocurrió lo esperado. Un sonoro ronquido alertó a las demás, quienes callaron al instante. Sobre una tabla de madera a medio pintar, la fukutaicho de la décima división dormía placidamente, ajena a la gran mancha de pintura aun fresca que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

Unos instantes después, y tras varias miradas cómplices, ninguna tuvo inconveniente en dejar a la pelinaranja -aunque se estuviera convirtiendo por momentos en peliverde- durmiendo sobre aquel intento de arbusto a medio pintar -pues la otra mitad de la pintura se encontraba sobre Matsumoto-. Solo unos segundos pasaron y el griterío de nuevo se adueño del lugar, sin importarle mucho a la _bella durmiente_ del lugar.

Todas siguieron con su trabajo, sin darse cuenta que alguien desde la puerta las observaba algo… aterrado?

xxxxx

Por las espaciosas calles de paredes blancas, caminaba el capitán del décimo escuadrón, algo preocupado, y a la vez enfadado. Maldiciendo una y otra vez a la causante de sus quebraderos de cabeza, y tras darle varias vueltas al asunto, recordó por fin donde su fukutaicho le había dicho que iría por la mañana.

Un segundo después, había pasado de no tener rumbo a tener uno muy fijo. Su no tan corto cabello se movía al compás de sus acelerados pasos, mientras no cesaba de pronunciar para si mismo la extensa lista de maldiciones, insultos y demás contra Matsumoto.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, un ataque repentino de estornudos le detuvo. Se pasó más de cinco minutos estornudando, por lo que o bien estaban hablando maravillas de él o le estaban dejando como el peor y más incompetente de los capitanes. Confió en que fuera la primera opción, aunque su instinto le dijo que era la segunda.

Por fin detuvo sus pasos frente a una gran puerta de roble macizo. Se detuvo frente a esta un momento, tragando sonoramente saliva, mentalizando de que lo que encontrara en el interior de aquella sala podría causarle un trauma de por vida. Los alaridos y gritos que podía oír algo suavizados le confirmaban sus sospechas.

Acercó temeroso sus manos hacía una de las hojas de la puerta, la cual empujó sin demasiado esfuerzo. Al asomar la cabeza y parte del cuerpo, la primera sensación que tuvo fue de… miedo? No, demasiado suave… Terror? Tampoco, era algo más… Horror? Sí, aquella palabra describía lo que sentía a la perfección.

Se quedó observando a las chicas unos momentos, observando y escuchando todo bastante temeroso. No paraban de gritar y dar alaridos, asustando al más valiente, trabajando duramente en el decorado de la obra. Iban todas armadas con pinceles, serruchos, tijeras y demás utensilios que también cooperaban al aumento del miedo.

Pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una figura en concreto, recordó a lo que venía y se olvidó de cualquier miedo o temor. Con pasos firmes y decididos se internó en la espaciosa sala, acercándose cada vez más a la _bella durmiente_, si se le podía llamar así. Aunque más bien, Matsumoto se había convertido en la _bestia durmiente_.

Ya no quedaba nada de su anterior pelo anaranjado, pues ahora se había convertido en una masa pegajosa de enredado pelo verde. Su ropa blanca y negra se había machado casi en su totalidad y su cara parecía más bien la de un alien sacado de la peor película de miedo. Al verla, Hitsugaya no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, con el espanto en su cara.

De nuevo recordó su gran enfado, así que sin titubeos se acercó directo a despertar a Rangiku. Aunque falló en su intento, pues Hinamori se había interpuesto entre el y su _víctima_, con una de esas sonrisas que provocaban que pusiera cara de tonto. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, olvidando la idea, dispuesto a apartarla de su camino.

- Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun - Sonriente, como casi siempre, esperó paciente a que el peliplateado le devolviera el saludo. -

- Ohayo, Hinamori - Soltó fríamente Hitsugaya, intentando apartar a la chica de en medio. Aún así, ella era mucho más cabezona y persistente, por lo que desistió y decidió recurrir al plan B. El diálogo. - Por que no me dejas pasar, tengo que hablar con Matsumoto.

- ¿Pero no ves que Rangiku-san esta durmiendo? Si la despertamos puede ser peligrosa, y yo no tengo la más mínima intención de calmarla, mucho menos de aguantarla. -Tras las palabras de Hinamori, Hitsugaya ató cabos. Matsumoto podía ser peor que una multitud de Hollows si la despertaban después de emborracharse. Y es que la resaca la ponía de muy mala leche. -

- Por cierto, me dijo esta mañana que aún no has escogido disfraz. ¿Por que no le dejas a ella que te elija uno? - El comentario hirió la moral y el orgullo del capitán. ¿Es que ella también le iba a dar la vara con el tema? Suspiró derrotado, mientras que espaldas de la fukutaicho, la _peliverde_ se levantaba como si de un resorte se tratara. -

- Eso, eso… hip… - Ese fue lo único que logró pronunciar -y que pudieran entender- antes de caer redonda de nuevo sobre el ya nombrado intento de arbusto. Hitsugaya miró por unos instantes a los ojos de Hinamori, quien la miraba con cara de cordero degollado. Jaque mate. -

- Esta bien, me pondré el dichoso vestido que eligió Matsumoto. - Sentenció el peliplateao, dando por zanjado el tema. Ahora solo le quedaba rezar por que alguien fuera vestido peor que él. -

xxxxx

- Yo no puedo librar a la _princesa_ de la maldición, pero si puedo librarla de la muerte… - Una niña que apenas rozaba el metro y poco de altura, recitaba entusiasmada el guión de memoria, zarandeando de un lado a otro su zanpakutoh a modo de varita. -

- E..Etto… - Los otros dos presentes se dedicaban a mirar como la niña zarandeaba peligrosamente su katana a escasos centímetros de sus rostros. Ambos sudando frío, no se atrevían a reprenderle a la fukutaicho de su división. Más sabiendo que se había pasado el día trabajando y ahora, de noche, les tocaba ensayar. -

- ¡Pero venga! Bola de panchiko, ponle más ganas! - Regañó Yachiru, inflando los mofletes a modo de enfado. - Y tu también Yumi-chan, tenemos que demostrar que los de la división 11 somos los mejores! -

- Si, pero ¿y si ensayáramos con bastones y no con las zanpakutoh? No sería más seguro? - Se atrevió a contestar Ikkakku, sabiendo que se exponía a la ira de pelirosa por se contradicha. -

El estruendo que se armó tras la desafortunada propuesta de Ikkakku fue tal, que el ruido llegó hasta el despacho de la primera división, en donde los suspiros desesperados no se hicieron esperar.

xxxxx

Mitsuki desu again! XD. Me ha alegrado mucho que el fic haya tenido buena aceptación -al principió pensé que no gustaría demasido-. Y aunque solo hayan llegado 5 reviews, yo estoy orgullosa de haber agradado a cinco personas lo suficiente como para que dejaran su comentario.

Bueno, dejando mis traumas y paridas a un lado, contesto los reviews.

_**Sakurajin-chan:** El primer review de la historia. Domo arigatou! Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también. Si, pobre Ishida, lo que tiene que aguantar con una autora como yo xD. Aún que en este capítulo no salía, si no adivina como acaba el pobre XDDD. Besos y cuidate nOn.  
**  
Tanshin:** Gracias! Bueno, me gusta mantener el misterio, no quiero desvelar hasta el último momento los papeles principales -ni los secundarios-, aunque supongo que con este capítulo te habré aclarado algunos. Gracias de nuevo, besos! nxn_

**Hitsugaya Maylu:** Moomooo! XD Lo prometido es deuda. Te dije que lo escribiría, y aquí esta. Y si querías más HitsuxHina, espero que te guste. Aunque esto solo es el principio… -insertar sonido risa maligna xD-. Soy lista, no tengo ganas de morir tan joven XD. Y también sale Chiru-chan, que se que te encanta :D. Beshos, cuídate y deja reviews!

PD: Dentro de poco, drabbles HitsuxHina… jujuju -insertar sonido risa maligna dos XD-.

**Jackilyn-san:** Hina-chan! Me alegra saber que te gusta -y más que me dejaras review :P-. Ya sabes que soy una nueva adepta al HitsuxHina, así que no podía faltar en el fic -aun así, nadie supera a mi Ishi-kun XDDD-.Ya tienes más HitsuxHina, para que no te quejes. Ya me dirás que te parece D. Besus!

PD: Lo mismo que a Maylu XD -complejo Shikamaru, vaga de nacimiento xD-

**Rina Akiyama:** Tenkyu! Me alegra saber que a alguien le gustan las mismas parejas que a mí -supongo que por eso dices que tengo buen gusto XP-. Y me alegra mucho más saber que te ha encantado. Un lector contento es un lector que deja review! -viva mis paranoias XD-. Bueno, espero leerte de nuevo y que te siga gustando tanto. Besos y cuidate! ).

Y digo otra vez lo mismo, todos los comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos. Solo darle al botoncito Go y dejarme un review con vuestra opinión nOn.

Próximo capítulo.  
**3º Acto. Que empiece el espectáculo.**


End file.
